The type of scaffolding to which the present invention is directed is of the type used in construction and other related industries. Such scaffolding is often referred to as post and runner type which has the versatile capacity of being assembled in irregular shapes, (such as encountered in petrochemical construction and in shipbuilding), as well as in the more convention rectangular grid pattern. While early scaffolding was assembled by use of threaded clamps; most modern scaffolding is assembled by use of connection/retention systems for detachably securing together the various scaffolding members at the job site.
As industrial safety regulations become more and more stringent, scaffolding manufacturers, as well as users, seek ways of increasing the safety of operatives using the scaffolding. Much has been done to produce scaffolding which can be quickly assembled by unskilled labor to produce elaborate scaffolding structures which are rigid and relatively safe from collapse. While the basic scaffolding structure may be relatively safe from collapse or failure, ladder safety is still a concern and has heretofore not been sufficiently addressed. Because many construction scaffolding structures extend substantial distances off the ground, it is paramount that a safe ladder system be provided so an operative is protected from falling to the ground. Of course, some scaffolding structures are built with elaborate stair and railing systems. This is expensive and often not practical for many job sites.
The most common approach which is taken for providing protection to operatives using ladder secured to scaffolding structures is to build a rectangular cage around the ladder as illustrates in FIG. 1 hereof, from conventional straight vertical and horizontal scaffolding members. That is, an open-grid box-like cage is built around the ladder from the ground up to the top of the ladder system. Such a protective structure will, of course, serve the purpose of protecting an operative in case of slips and falls. The problem with such a structure is that it is expensive in that at each connection/retention level, three horizontal members must be separately attached to four upright members. Thus, at least six separate connecting operations must be employed, and a substantial amount of scaffolding material must be used.
Thus, there is a need in the art for scaffolding assemblies which can provide an operative on a ladder with adequate protection, but at a reasonable cost.